The Black Dragon's Daughter
by RyuuGirl1249
Summary: Kira Obsidian was from a time of war and bloodshed until she escaped. Many years later she discovers a child. A child that could change her life forever, the creator of Fairy Tail. Please no flames!
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so any positive comments, like who Kira ends up with or help with the story line would be appreciated. Please dont hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, if I did Sting would more awesome and Rogue would not be emo. And there would be another female dragonslayer for Wendy to hand out with.**

*******Author Note*******

**Hey guys just asking if would be able to help me decide who Kira should end up with. I'm having trouble deciding who and what should happen next in the story. I had created a poll so you guys can decide who Kira ends up with and I had also added this story to my Quotev account. its the same account.**

**... ...**

I look like someone you would meet on the street, but I'm not. I'm a warrior; I have too much red on my hands to wash off... I'm a murder. I am one of those people that fear their past will come back to haunt them, their old memories, their old lifestyle, everything that I feared during that time.

My father, if I can even call him that, believes me to be a weapon, something he can control and use to kill thousands. I listened to him once, never again, that day the sky bled red and the land devoured too many souls. I was too young, too naive, and too desperate to have my father's praise.

My mother was a dragonslayer as well, or so I was told, the only thing I can remember about her was her snow white hair and her calming personality, she died when I was two years old in the Dragon Civil War. My mother, who went by the name of Lara, was a caring woman who overlooked any person's appearance if they were in need. But on the battlefield I heard she was a demon, I always wondered if she had more blood on her hands then I did. But I always knew who my father was and still is.

I know what you're thinking, since she's a dragonslayer, she's an adopted daughter of the Black Dragon. Wrong. Acnologia is my biological father and Lara had married or mated to him. I mostly looked like my mother, body figure to pure white hair but I gained my father's ruby to blood red eyes, making me look like a demon I'm running from.

My name is Kira Obsidian, and I am the black dragonslayer, daughter of Acnologia, the Black Dragon and a Generation 0.

I should include some more information on the dragon or draconian race, dragon are able to possess a humanoid form, which is how my father met my mother. I still can't believe that she saw something in him, something that no one else saw. The man is a tyrant, a blood-lusting murderer and after I heard stories about her and her demonic personality in battle, I began to realise how much they didn't have in common. My father killed for fun, while my mother killed only if she was in-battle or if someone she loved was in danger.

Before you ask me who told me this, think about the many other dragons that populated the earth. Before I went to war, my father sent me to three of his most trusted friends to teach me sword fighting until I turned 16. When I reached that age, I entered the War and continued in it for 3 years until the Dragon Elders of both sides came to agreement that the humans shall not be eaten, but all dragons must stay hidden until they make the decision to adopt a human child.

And all this happened 400 years ago.

**First Chapter done. hope you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 1 - Past friends and the Guild

It took me 197 years to escape my father, much longer than I would like to believe. I am currently 481 years old, but my appearance is of a 19 year old girl. Throughout my life I have met many amazing people, many of which I met after I escaped my father.

One of my most prize possessions was a necklace I received from my mother, a single green jewel that hangs from a pure silver chain around my neck. As well as a lapis lazuli earning hanging from my left ear.

Two people I was glad to meet, one was a dear friend called Éclair, a girl that drank a drop of phoenix blood and is cursed to walk to earth, always wandering, never able to die. She is a phoenix priestess for a fire clan that protect two stones that have been broken in half. She never gave me the details but she told me that if the two halves were to ever connect, the world would once again bled red and the phoenix would cause destruction and decay throughout the world until the world was no more.

Another person I met 140 years later, was a young girl called Mavis. I found her as a small child and I brought her to a fairy grove that I was occupying at the time. Mavis was enchanted by the small, flying beings and the fairies quickly warmed up to her, but never allowing her to see what they looked like. One of their many, spoiled presents that Mavis received was the ability to learn Fairy Tamer magic. Among the different categories of Fairy magic, the tiny beings taught Mavis their most secret lost magic's, Fairy Sphere, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Law.  
The fairies and I raised Mavis until she was 10; we cared for her, taught her how to write, to read, and how to fight with and without her magic. The fairy rulers and I had come to the decision that Mavis was able to leave the hidden grove and finally explore the outside world that she had been constantly arguing to us about. Naturally I would be accompanying her until she would no longer need me, and together we left the safety that we had both become accustomed to.

While we had hidden from the world, this was when many of the first guilds had showed up, there were very few when I was a child, and those few guilds had been dragged into and wiped out during the Dragon Civil War. During our time of wandering, Mavis became friendlier and she branched out to make many friends (many were much older than herself). She discovered the power of the guilds and what friendship and the power of emotions did to people, and with the magic she was gifted with she created a guild, one that in the future would care for nakama like family and whose magic power would reach the heavens.

A guild called Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Past and the Present

p style="text-align: left;""Mavis, come down from there" Kira Obsidian shouted up to a pillar that decorated the celing. On top of the pillar sat a 12 year old girl with flowing blonde hair and a calming but happy smile that decorated her face. "But Kira, I don't wanna meet the new people, it's my guild and I don't want them here" stated the young girl. "MAVIS! You do not judge someone by their appearance, many do judge but in that possess they lose an important ally and friend" said Kira, "You know I will not always be around so you need to understand that you could lose everything one day and one of the most important things in life will be the people you meet and the friendships that you formed". It seems that Mavis had decided to climb down from the /br / "I know Kira, but you know that I still don't like the idea of you leaving, I don't want you to leave! You've cared for me since I was a child, you and the fairies raised me, taught me everything I know! I need you here, to help me, I can't do this on my own" shouted the child as tears streamed down her face. "Shhh child, everything will be alright, it's just a part of growing up" whispered Kira as she hugged the child, as she tried to calm the wailing /br /strong ***********************************1 year later*************************************/strongbr /br /"Kira are you sure you need to leave?"br /br /"Yes, Mavis, it's best if I did, I've been here for too long. If I stay, guild members will start to question why I do not age and that is something I do not need my father finding out" said Kirabr /br /"Kira promise me that you'll watch out for the guild"br /br /"Mavis I did promise you that I would, and I always keep my promises. Remember our guilds logo?"br /br /"Yes Kira I remember it"br /br /"Good then let's hear it"br /br /"Do fairies have tails? It is unknown if fairies have tails or not, meaning that it is an everlasting journey to find the answer to that statement"br /br /"Good job Mavis, I know you will be a fantastic guild master, choose the next guild master carefully but I know you will pick well". Kira turned from the child and started to walk down the street away from one of the only people whom she had opened up to, one of the only people she would die to /br /"I WILL KIRA, JUST YOU WAIT. WE'LL BE THE BEST GUILD EVER! YOU ARE THE BEST MOTHER ANYONE COULD ASK FOR!" shouted out Mavis as her tears flowed freely, knowing that this was the last time she would ever see Kira face to face. It made her smile that even though she could see Kira, Kira was constantly watching over /br /emI know you will, and how many times have I told you not to call me that?/em Thought Kira, as her tears fell down her cheeks. emGoodbye my child, live your life to the fullest and have no/em regrets "Remember Mavis, keep the door hidden, no one but us and the future guild masters must know about it" shouted the distancing /"Alright Kira!" shouted the young guild masterbr /br /strong ********************************Many years later***********************************/strongbr /br /"As I promised Mavis I am back" stated a lone figure, covered in a dark cloak, from a top of the Mongolia Cathedral. "Once again, you have showed the world the world to not underestimate the fairies and you have showed the world the gift that you have been /The figure jumped off the tall building, landing gracefully on both feet and without using her wings it was quite an achievement for her. She had jumped from higher but most times it had been in the forest she had been occupying at the time and she was still not used to the civilisation that had been improved since she had left this part of the world many years /br /The figure swiftly walked towards her old home in the nearby in the forest. Checking that nobody had followed her, she removed the safety barrier that surrounded her cottage. She checked spells that had been occupying the cottage and was pleased to be informed that no one had discovered her haven. After she checked her house, she walked around to the left side of her house, where a small garden occupied, filled with delicious fruits and scrumptious /br /She continued to the back of the cottage, where a set of wooden double doors lay hidden in a small hill. The figure revealed a heavy iron key from her cloak and slipping it into the padlock on the doors. As the doors opened she was greeted with the warm glow of gold, gems and jewels, mountains of each piece of wealth. A common trait between dragons of all realms was that they loved gold. Not as much as they loved their mates, oh but how a dragon loved to gaze upon her wealth that she had acquired over the /br /Before her acquired wealth taunted her into staying there with it, covering her dragon self in its colour and drawing power, she quickly left the room locking it and heading back into town. emIf Mavis was to see me like what would she say?/em thought the figure, emI'm letting a simple instinct get the better of me, I will not bow to a simple feeling that the rest of my kind /br /Before the figure realised she had arrived at the very place she had left nearly 73 years ago, the place that she had helped create, and gazing at the black symbol that covered the top of her right arm, she looked the very guild she had left /br /A guild called Fairy Tailbr /br /As she entered the building she noticed the dent marks on all the walls, the pillars and the bar, she was horrified to find the place that she and Mavis had created like this. But realised that this may have been how her small friend wanted to guild, rowdy, happy and always testing another's strength and endurance, she smiled at that very /br /"Hello, do you wish to join?" called out a voicebr /br /"No thank you, I am already a member of the guild" replied the figure noticing the very short man that was addressing herbr /br /"But we have never met you before, and you cannot be older than 20 at most" said a silver haired woman working at the barbr /br /"Believe me, I have been a member here longer than you think"br /br /"Remove your cloak and say your name so we know who you are" ordered the small manbr /br /"Fine" said the figure, removing her cloak, allowing her long, white hair and her red, demon eyes to be viewed by /br /"My name is Kira Obsidian, 'The Black Knight', and the black dragonslayer. Slayer of 20 dragons and the last Generation O"/p 


	4. Chapter 3 - Rejoining Fairy Tail

**Hey guys, I'm thinking that I'm going to drop Natsu from the Poll because I'm go to make him and Kira have a brother/sister relationship instead. Sorry but I can see them together, plus I'm pairing Natsu and Lucy together.**

**Poll results:**

**Laxus: 2**

**Sting: 1**

**Rogue: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Kira Obsidian**

.

.

"WWHHAATT!" screamed the guild in shock

"It is true, I have kept a scale from each dragon that I have killed" replied Kira

"You killed your parent?" stated a young, male teenager with _pink_ hair. Behind the teenager was a girl around his age with short silver hair and a blue cat that appeared to be able to fly, as it had sprouted wings from under its backpack.

_A dragonslayer, a fire one at that, really Igneel you took him in? poor you. I may as well make them think that I'm their age, I do wonder though how they would react if they found out my real age_. "I did not kill my father, that bastard is still flying around here somewhere, I don't really care what happens to him" shrugged Kira. _My no good father never cared about me so why should I care about him_.

"You should care about him! He took you in, gave you a home, taught you magic. How can you say that he doesn't care about you" shouted the teenager, his hands and arms covered in a dragon's flames.

"Lisanna, Happy could you please take Natsu outside so that we do not lose a guild hall" stated the small man. "Kira was it? Could you please come up to my office so that we can discuss you joining the guild?"

"I told you, midget man I-"

"Could you PLEASE join me in my office?"

"Fine, not like I have anything else to do"

"Thank you"

"Shut it, midget man"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted an enraged and incredibly man

"Fine" said the white haired girl, knowing that the smirk on her face was visible for all to see.

"Just call me Makarov or Master, some people even call me Gramps" said the guild master

******* In the office *******

The short man walked past the dragonslayer and climbed into a large, comfy chair that occupied the area behind a desk, if it was a desk? The table was covered in piles upon piles of papers and documents. Many of which were titled 'Natsu Dragneel has destroyed', blah, blah, blah, everyone should know that dragonslayers can and are very destructive. Even Kira, who usually was careful with what she smashed and crashed into, had levelled a couple of buildings in the past few months, one being part of the giant library in Cronus.

"Now, could you please explain to me about how you have gotten your guild mark? I believe that I am the only one that knows about it since you quickly covered it after you took your cloak off." Said the guild master

"I received the guild mark, by a close friend of mine. Many years ago" said Kira. "She gave me a second chance at life. When she died, I lost that friendship I had longed for".

"I see child but, please tell me why you wanted to join Fairy Tail?"

"I joined Fairy Tail to help a friend who is no with us"

"Was this friend important?"

"Yes very, she gave me a second chance after I told her about my father and the Civil War, she didn't judge me like many others did, I even killed hundreds of people and she did not call me a murderer" the girl stated as she wiped the appearing tears from her eyes.

"Alright"

"Huh?"

"You may re-join Fairy Tail. But you must tell me about all your pasts 'sins', your father, and your deceased friend. Only after you tell me, will I decide to officially allow you to join" said gramps.

"Thank you, thank you so much Makarov for giving me this chance"

"It's ok child, if it is alright could you please tell me your story"

"Ok Gramps. To start off my story you must promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you"

"I promise"

"My story starts 381 years ago, when-"

"I beg your pardon but I heard you say 381 years ago, you look like your only 19"

"Gramps, I'm 484 years old, in other words I should be dead"

"I'm sorry, please continue"

"Ok, as I was saying, my story starts 381 year ago, when I first escaped my father. I wandered around Fiore for 140 years until I met Mavis . . ."

I told Makarov about how I found Mavis, cared for her, taught her. I commented on her personality several times and also congratulated Makarov many times as well for created a second home for many of the members that had lost their first one. I told him about how I helped Mavis create the guild and how I left her at the age of 13 to care for a wizard guild all by herself.

"Why did you leave her?" questioned Makarov

"I had to, I had no other choice. That period in time was one of quite difficulty for me; my magic was wavering during that time. I would have not been able to protect her any longer" replied Kira

"I see, well. I officially welcome you to Fairy Tail"

"Thank you, Makarov. I'll help with the documents that seem to be taking over your desk if that is ok"

"Thank you! Natsu doesn't seem to know how to not destroy anything" _She's an angel_ cried Makarov, as crocodile tears rolled down his face and he danced a happy little jig.

Kira giggled at the short man's reactions. "Don't worry; it's a natural thing for dragonslayers to destroy a lot of things. I even still have trouble not destroying buildings and the like"

"I'll allow you to take S-Class missions as well"

"No need Makarov, one things about having an incredibly long life if that I'm rich. So I won't need to take the younger members work from them"

And with that Kira stood up and exited the room.

***** Down stairs *****

Mira Pov.

As the girl followed the guild master, Mira became curious of the girl's appearance. She had appeared out of nowhere and claimed that she was a part of the guild. As she was deep in thought her younger sister, Lisanna and Happy returned dragging behind a beaten up and bleeding Natsu.

"What happened to him?" questioned Mira, shocked to see the young dragonslayer looking like that.

"After that girl left and I 'took' Natsu outside, Erza followed us and let's just say that she was not impressed with his behaviour" replied Lisanna giggling to herself.

"The poor boy, but he had it coming to him" said Mira, signing at the boy

"He did, didn't he" said Lisanna

"Aye, sir" shouted Happy

"Happy, I'm a girl" said Lisanna

Their conversation was interrupted by the girl that had arrived that the guild earlier today. She had short, white hair and red eyes. Neither of them had seen someone with that colour eyes before. The girl sat down at the bar and asked for a blueberry milkshake.

"Sure" said Mira, placing the milkshake down in front of her. "I don't think that we introduced ourselves, I'm Mira-Jane but everyone just calls me Mira, this is my younger sister Lisanna and the talking, blue cat is Happy"

"Thank you for the milkshake"

"It's fine"

"The guild master said that I was to help you out around the bar and to help serving drinks" said Kira

"Really you don't have to" said Mira shaking her hands

"I don't mind, I can't take jobs anymore" replied Kira

"Why can't you take jobs anymore" said Lisanna

"Because my magic has stopped working" said Kira as a tear rolled down her cheek


	5. Chapter 4 - Magic and Deaths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**.**

**.**

"What do you mean you can't use magic anymore?" questioned Mira

"I don't know I just can't. I didn't use it after my friend died and I think it just went out like a draining pond" whispered Kira

"It'll be ok, Mira-nee, Natsu and I will help get your magic back" smiled Lisanna

"Sure, but why Natsu? He and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment" said Kira

"Don't worry, after he wakes up and cools down a bit, you guys will get along just fine. Plus he's a dragonslayer too, he will definitely help someone with the same magic as him" said Mira, who was refilling Kira blueberry milkshake.

"Ok, if you say so"

.

.

It turns out that Mira was right, soon after Natsu cooled down; we started to talk about our dragons, his being a dragon called Igneel. Unfortunately he kept asking about whom my father was and it became quite annoying.

"Natsu for the last time, I do not have to tell you who my father is. I do not care for who his is and hence that statement, you do not need to know who he is" yelled Kira

"But I told you who my dad was, it's only fair that-"

"No Natsu, and that is the last of what I want to hear about it" said Kira sternly

"Fine" pouted Natsu and with that he turned to Mira and asked for a fire whiskey.

_He is such a child, he's like a newborn dragon hatchling, always demanding attention_, smiled Kira. _I just hope do doesn't try to follow me home again_, Kira signed at the thought

******* 1 month Later *******

In the past month Kira had become another member of the family. Mira, Lisanna and Natsu had overseen her magic practising; she had finally managed to create a small black, decaying flame, not enough to start jobs with but enough to be officially called a mage again. Not a great achievement for a dragonslayer but for someone that hasn't been able to use magic in about 50 odd years she was going pretty well. But she never told anyone but Gramps that she hadn't been able to use magic for that long. She and Natsu had become closer, both discussing Natsu's past jobs and the places that Kira has visited. Kira's sense of smell had never failed her before and she realised that there was a second dragonslayer in the guild, his name? Laxus Dreyar, grandson of the current Guild Master. One day she decided to talk to him about it.

"You're a dragonslayer, aren't you Laxus?" questioned Kira, as she walked up to the second level of the guild.

"Yeah, so what. Why do you care? Last time I checked, _you couldn't use magic_" sneered the older mage.

The next thing that Laxus knew he had a sword to the neck and a small, black flame was lingering a bit too close to comfort towards his face. "Say that again, _thunder-head_" growled the red eyed mage.

"You heard me" he replied

Kira lowered the sword from his neck and said "I just wanted to know if you're a dragonslayer, and I was able to find out that my statement was correct" and with that she walked downstairs to order another milkshake.

"Dammit" said Laxus taking another swing at his beer.

******* 2 months later *******

After another month Kira had stopped annoying Laxus when she was bored and her magic was becoming more stable and much stronger, not as strong as Natsu's, Lisanna's and definitely not Mira's, but enough to hold her own in guild brawls and easy missions. There was also a new guild member walking around going by the name of Loke, his magic was . . . different. Kira mostly avoided him, not that she liked him or anything but something about him seemed a bit off. Another guild member by the name Cana, had become another friend of Kira's, mainly because Kira was able to get barrels of booze and not have anyone become suspicious of her.

Natsu on the other had had still not been able to stop having fights between himself and another guild member called Gray Fullbuster, who was an ice mage. It made sense since Natsu was a fire mage and Gray was an ice mage, constant brawls echoed the guild hall. No one could say these fights weren't enjoyable, especially for Kira, since during one of their many brawls she was able to use magic for the first time since Mavis died. After that Gramps had the guild celebrate her achievement by throwing a party for her. This guild always wanted to find a reason to have a party.

The S-Class exams came and went with Mira becoming an S-Class member and Natsu was grumpy that he wasn't chosen to participate in it, so Kira decided to have Natsu take a mission with Happy. Gray had also decided to take a mission and Cana was currently on her 5th barrel of booze. Everyone knew of Cana's alcoholic issues and decided to allow her to have as many barrels of booze as she wants, as long as she pays that is.

.

.

"Mira-nee, you promised!"

"Lisanna, I know I promised that I would take you and Elfman on a job, but as you can see right now I'm kinda busy"

"No you're not Mira, because I'll watch the bar for you until you get back from the job. Go take a mission with your family, everything will be find, Natsu can even help out by handing out the drinks" said Kira putting down her drink.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this, care for the bar yourself!"

"Natsu~ you _are_ going to help me with the bar" said Kira as a dark aura surrounded her

"Aye Sir!" shouted Natsu as he saluted at Kira

Turning to Mira, Lisanna and Elfman Kira said "There you go Mira; you can go on your mission with your family and finally have some fun"

"But I do have fun" pouted Mira

"Mira, standing behind a bar all day does not classify as fun"

"Ok, ok I'm going. Lisanna, Elfman have you guys picked a mission?" Mira asked her siblings

"No Mira-nee" said both

"Good, because I have a mission I was going to do by myself, but now we can do it as a family" smiled Mira

"What's it about?" asked Elfman

"We have to get rid of a monster that is terrorising a village" stated Mira, reading the mission form

"Let's go!" shouted Elfman

"Elf-nee, wait up" said Lisanna running after her brother

As Mira was about to follow her siblings, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful, i have a bad feeling about this mission" said Kira, looking Mira straight in the eyes

"We will, take care of the guild for me, ok?" said Mira

"Sure, Mira" said Kira, waving at the take-over mage as she went to find her siblings

"KIRA!"

"Hey Natsu, back from your mission already? Wait how much did you destroy this time?" questioned Kira

"Not much" pouted Natsu

"Liar" said a flying Happy

"Shit it, cat!"

"Kira, Natsu's being mean!" wailed Happy, flying towards Kira

"_Natsu~_" the said teenager slowly turned to face a red eyed devil. "How _much_ did you destroy?" said Kira so sweetly, it was poisonous.

"Only a couple buildings" pouted Natsu

"Natsu, You took a mission to guard a sword, you destroyed three houses, a cathedrals, five parks and the spa house!" yelled Gramps as his teeth became the teeth of a shark

"Ok Natsu, that's a little over the top" said Kira

"Someone ran off with my food" quivered Natsu

"And you blow up half the town!" yelled both Gramps and Kira, both mages now had shark teeth in their mouths.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" wailed Natsu hugging the life out of Happy

It took half an hour before Gramps cooled down, another hour before Kira decided to stop chasing Natsu around as an attempt to kill me. Ezra had returned from her mission, Gray from his. Loke had decided to become a playboy, stupid four-eyes and Natsu had finally decided that Kira was fine to approach now and headed to the bar, where as soon as he sat down a fire whiskey was placed in front of him by Kira.

"I wonder where Mira, Elfman and Lisanna are?" questioned Kira. The three siblings had been gone a week now and Kira was becoming slightly worried about them.

"They're fine Kira, just you wait. When they walk through that door, they'll be all happy and we won't have to work at the bar anymore. It's a win – win for everyone" smiled Natsu

"Idiot" said Kira as she punched Natsu in the head and waited for the Strauss siblings to return.

In fact they did return, the next day in fact. So Natsu was right? Only there were two siblings, Elfman and Mira, and their faces had a glum, sad look to them. Kira ran straight up to them and gave them both a hug.

"How did your mission go?" asked Kira

"Fine" said both

"Did you finish it?"

"Yes"

"Where is Lisanna? Is she at home taking a shower?" asked Kira

As she said that Mira broke out crying, tears falling down her face and Elfman became tense and miserable.

"Guys what's wrong, where's Lisanna?" asked Kira, she was becoming very worried for the youngest Strauss sibling.

"Gone"

"What do you mean gone, gone home or gone to the shops or gone~"

"Kira! Lisanna's not coming back! Not now not ever" sobbed Mira

"I killed her. I killed Lisanna" wailed Elfman, "What kind of brother am I? I could protect my little sister from myself. I thought I could do a full body take-over, I lost control and I killed her"

"Elfman"

"No Kira, Lisanna's dead and it's all my fault!"

.

.

**Longest chapter yet, yay me!**

**Poll results**

**Natsu: 2**

**Laxus: 1**

**Everyone else: 0 - too bothered to type out the rest of the names**

**Please Review. PM me any questions you have about the story.**

**~RyuuGirl1249**


	6. Chapter 5 - Mourning and recovering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own Kira Obsidian.**

**And there is also a Poll for you guys so you can help me decide who Kira should end up with. You have until Chapter 7 to do so.**

**Laxus: 2**

**Sting: 1**

**Rogue: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**And everyone, Natsu and Kira are going to have a brother/sister relationship because personally I prefer the NaLu coupling. And in this chapter a few character might be a bit OC, it's just a warning.**

.

.

"Li-Lisanna's dead?"

Everyone turned around to see a shocked Natsu, tears streaming down his face and himself trembling.

"Nat-"

Before she could finish Natsu bolted past of them with his head down. _Natsu_ thought Kira, _huh?_ _He's crying._ Kira decided to follow Natsu and as she walked she thought of different ways to cheer him up. _Fishing? A spar, no it'll be too one sided. Ah! I know_, thought Kira. It took her and hour and a half to find the boy, finding him at the large hut that Lisanna and Natsu, which they created when they were small children. He had made a small grave in front of the hut; his feet hanging over the small cliff a small distance away the grave and hut. Kira slowly approached him, sitting down next to him.

"Everything will be fine Natsu"

Looking at Natsu she saw the tears streaming down his face. "No it won't, one of my best friends is gone for good and she's never coming back", sniffled Natsu. Kira decided to do something that no one would expect her to do . . . she pulled Natsu into a hug.

"Let it out Natsu, just remember, you will meet someone one day that will be like Lisanna. When you meet that person I want to meet them, bring them to the guild to join, whether or not they're a mage"

"O-ok Kira" whispered Natsu

"Come on, you need a hot chocolate" said Kira, pulling Natsu to his feet.

"Where are we going?" questioned the fire mage

"My house, and I doubt that you have what you need to made hot chocolate and I doubt Mira will be able to make you one right now"

"Ok" replied Natsu allowing Kira to drag him along. When they both reached Kira's house, let's just say that what he saw, he did not expect to see a small cottage in the middle of the forest.

"Is this your house?" he questioned

"Yes"

"I did not think that you would live in a house like this"

"Where else did you think I'd live? In a haunted mansion surrounded by nothing but creepy looking trees and grave stones"

"No~"

_**Bam!**_ "That'll teach you not to think that about me again" said Kira

She picked up his ankle and dragged to pink haired boy towards her house. "Ungrateful brat, making me drag him all the way to my house, I hope he gets cuts and everything all over his face" huffed the girl.

"S-sorry" wheezed the boy

"Just shut up already Natsu". Kira grabbed her house keys from her pocket and inserted the key inside the doorhandle and she was still dragging Natsu to her house. As she opened the door, let's just say that she was not very happy with what she saw . . . Laxus sitting on her 1,000 jewel couch, drinking from her private storage of booze.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shouted the white haired girl

"Nothing _Snowflake_, it's been a while since I've been here last and I'd thought I'd drop by" said the blonde-haired male

"Nothing my foot _Thunderhead_, whenever you come here you always want something. Remember last time you were here, you said you needed a place to hide from your team members" growled Kira

"Ok ya got me, I need to go on a mission but Gramps said that the mission wants two mages to accept it not one"

"Then go with your team"

"But I don't want to. My team doesn't know about this place. Meaning that I can hid here without them finding out" sneered Laxus, patting Kira on the head

"First of all, stop patting me, it's creepy. Second, can't you see that Natsu's over"

Laxus, for the first time since he broke into Kira's house, looked behind her and actually noticed the pink haired mage

"Oh, hey Natsu, can you leave? Kira and I need to go on a mission"

"GO TO HELL BASTARD!" yelled Kira sending a kick towards Laxus which sent him flying to who knows where. Turning back to Natsu Kira said, "Sorry about that Natsu, Laxus is really annoying isn't he?"

"You bet Kira! And why does he hide at your house?" asked Natsu

"That is something you don't need to know about Natsu, and you're not allowed to tell anyone where I live ok"

"Fine Kira" pouted Natsu

"Good"

So with that, Kira decided to start making the hot chocolate that she promised him earlier. About five minutes later, Natsu had a fresh hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream placed in front of him. As he sculled the drink not minding that it was boiling hot, Kira said, "Sorry Natsu, I forgot to ask you what you wanted on your hot chocolate"

"It doesn't matter Kira, this is amazing, you should make these at the guild all the time" smiled Natsu

Kira giggled at the whipped cream that covered his face and decided to grab a cloth to wipe it off his face. "Silly Natsu, that's why you don't drink it too fast or you'll get whipped cream all over your face"

"Sorry Kira-nee"

"Huh? What did you call me?" questioned the girl

"Oh, I called you Kira-nee because you're always there for me and you're like an older sister to me as well. Please don't hurt me!"

Instead on hurting Natsu, Kira did something she was normally uncomfortable doing . . . she gave Natsu a hug. "Natsu, no one has ever called me that, thank you"

"Kira you're crying" said an alarmed Natsu

"Its fine Natsu, these are happy tears" said Kira, wiping the tears from her eyes

"Ok then, come on let's get back to the guild" said Natsu

"Alright then, race you!" yelled Kira

"Wait up you cheater!" yelled Natsu

******* Back at the Guild *******

The guild was shocked with the news of Lisanna from Mira and Elfman. Elfman was hit harder than Mira since he was the one that actually killed his little sister, tears were still rushing down his face as Mira told the guild what happened.

"Lisanna had evacuated everyone from the nearby towns and decided to come back and help us. She thought that Elfman could regain control of the beast that he took over, so she when to talk to it" whispered Mira

"It's my fault she's dead, it's my fault that Lisanna is no longer with us" yelled Elfman

Mira continued to tell the guild what happened "the beast hit her, sending her flying. When I reached her, she told me her last words and then she disappeared. She disappeared in a shimmering light" Mira cried harder after she finished her tale

Gramps continued to hug and console the remaining Strauss sibling long after they both stopped crying. Until he noticed two figures running towards the guild, both laughing their heads off, immediately he noticed who they were, Natsu Dragneel and Kira Obsidian.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?! Natsu I thought you would be the same as Mira and Elfman and Kira, can't you even care that a guild member is never coming back, meaning that she's dead. D-E-A-D!" yelled gramps towards the two mages that just entered the guild

"Sorry Gramps" they both chorused.

"You better be. Now Natsu, Kira apologise to Mira and Elfman"

"Yes Gramps. Mira, Elfman we'r-"

"No need to apologise guys. Seeing you guys having fun made us realise that Lisanna would want us to be happy again" said Mira

"Ok minna! Let's live on and have fun for Lisanna!" shouted Gramps

"Hai!"

.

.

The next two years pasted by for Kira quickly. She had finally been allowed to take longer; stronger missions without Natsu, Mira, Cana or any of her other friends in the guild. Laxus was still being an ass and had actually gotten worse (if that was possible), but he was still not as much as an ass to Kira, it confused her and Mira had decided that she didn't want to use her take over magic anymore since it reminded her of her lost sister.

Kira was returning from a long and tiring mission that Gramps had asked her to take a 3 month long mission. "Damn you Makarov. Making me go and clean up Natsu's mess. What do you think I am? Your personal 'let's go clean up Natsu's mess' person? No! Make him go clean up his own mess next time!" ranted the girl. The job had taken longer than expected. The boy had heard a rumour about Igneel being in Hargeon, turns out he had found the rumour false and destroyed half the port. It was a _very_ big port and let's just say that Kira was _not_ happy. As she approached the guild, any passing bystander could tell that this mage was not to be trifled with at this current moment, she was on a war path and no one wanted to be in the way.

Inside the guild the members could feel the temperature dropping, and many including Makarov ran for cover. A young pink haired teen noticed the guilds reaction and smiled towards the door.

"Natsu, why are you smiling like that. It's creepy" said a blonde haired girl that was sitting next to him at one of the many tables that occupied the guild hall.

"Fire-brains sister is back, it's she fire-brain" said another member called Gray

"Shut it Stripper, remember what happened to you last time you started a fight with me" sneered Natsu

Gray shivered, "Got it Flame-ass, you're gonna hide behind your sister, so I can't beat you up again"

"That's it, lets go stripper. I'll fight you right here, right no-"

"MAKAROV DREYAR! Get out here right now!" roared a young girl with short white hair and demonic red eyes.

"Laxus, save me!" shouted the said man, cowering behind his grandson

"Go away old man, this is amusing" said the blonde haired mage

"Kira-nee your home!" shouted the pink haired teen downstairs. The said mage had leaped at his sister pulling her into a hug. "Can I have another hot chocolate now, you promised one when you got back" whined the teen.

"THATS YOUR SISTER NATSU! The so called Black Knight of Fairy Tail is your sister! Please don't hurt me, it was all Natsu's fault" wailed the blonde haired girl, who had actually attached herself to Kira's arm.

"Get off me" said Kira, she had become quite annoyed at the girl.

"Sorry" the girl said. "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" the said girl reached her hand out for Kira to shake.

"Likewise" remarked Kira, shaking the girls hand. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have a guild master to kill".

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" screamed the guild master.

"DON'T LIE, AND BY THE WAY! MAKE MY DENSE LITTLE BROTHER CLEAN UP HIS OWN MESS! OR BETTER YET, DO IT YOURSELF!" screeched back Kira

.

. 

**Another happy, completed chapter. Please Review. PM me any questions you have about the story.**

**~RyuuGirl1249**


	7. Chapter 6 - Mira catches on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail [i wish i did], but I do own my OC Kira Obsidian**

**Author Note: You guys have one chapter left to vote on my Poll**

**Laxus: 3**

**Sting: 1**

**Rogue: 1**

**OC Male: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**.**

**.**

"I didn't do anything" whined the old man. This said person was currently clutching their head, cowering in pain. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, or better yet you didn't have to hit me at all!"

"Not my fault" said Kira, turning from the guild master and heading towards the bar.

"HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT?! YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD!" shouted the guild master and many of the people surrounding him.

"If it's anyone's fault, its Natsu"

"How is it now Natsu's fault!" they all shouted

"Well my little brother does not know the meaning of _do not_ destroy" said Kira.

"Are you sure?! Have you even asked him?" They all shouted

"Yes" said Kira. "Hear listen to this. Hey Natsu! What's to meaning of _do not _destroy anything!"

The said boy looked up from his meal that he was having at Team Natsu's table, "Do not destroy, doesn't that mean destroy everything"

"No, you pink-haired baka! If someone says don't destroy anything, you don't destroy anything!" the whole guild yelled.

"And there you have it, my little brother truly does not know the meaning of do not destroy anything" said Kira. She had decided that she did not want to continue the current conversation and she moved towards the bar to grab her usually blueberry milkshake. "Hey Mira, just the usual please"

"Sure Kira, just a minute" said Mira, turning to the kitchen to make Kira's drink. Kira moved towards an empty table and sat down.

"Hey Snowflake, your back from your mission, was it fun?" asked a voice behind Kira

Not turning around to see who it was she said, "Yeah Thunderhead, I had so much fun cleaning up my brother's mess"

"To bad, you should have taken my offer on coming on a mission with me" he taunted. "I enjoy the mission we take together"

"Yeah but didn't you need to take a job with your team? Freed was getting a bit moody before, are you sure your straight?" Kira teases.

"Yes! I'm sure I'm straight and I'm pretty sure that he and Mira like each other, I saw them out at a café and amusement park" he said.

"Thank you for the black-mail material Laxus, you're the best" said Kira. The said girl noticed that Mira was coming towards their table, carrying a blueberry milkshake and a beer.

"Here you go Kira, here's your usual and Laxus here's you're usual as well" she said, placing down both said drink in front of the mages.

"Thanks Mira" both of the mages reply

"No worries guys just shout out when you guys want a refill" said Mira, turning away.

"Hey Mira, is it true that you and Freed are dating?" questioned Kira, there was a smirk labelled on her face. A blush crept unto Mira's face until she was a few shades lighter than Erza's hair.

"N-No, we're not, how could you think of such a thing?" stuttered Mira

"Ok, if that's what you say. But Laxus said that he saw you and Freed at a café and at an amusement park?" teased Kira. Mira quickly left the table; the blush had extended to become the exact same shade of red as Ezra's hair.

"Ok Kira, that's enough teasing. Drink your milkshake. We're going on a mission after this" said Laxus.

"Fine" pouted Kira, grabbing the drink that Mira had placed down in front of her, "But why do I have to go on a mission with you? I promised Natsu that I would go on a mission with him. Sorry Laxus next time" said Kira.

"Ok Snowflake, just make sure that you save a mission for me" he said

"Fine Laxus" she replied

He stood up from their table to head off and see his team about taking another mission, turning to Kira he said, "Remember Kira, you promised to take a mission with me when you get back from your mission with Natsu".

_Great, now I need to find my little brother. Now I wonder where the little terror is right now_, Kira wondered. "Natsu, where are you! Do you want to go on a mission!" she shouted. _Curse him, Igneel, happy and every other dragonslayer that doesn't know when to arrive on time_.

"Kira-nee! Kira-nee, help me!" shouted a wailing voice. Kira noticed that the wailing voice could only belong to one person, Natsu. _Great, what's he gone a done now_, she sweat dropped . "Lucy's gonna kill me!" he wailed

"What have you done, destroyed and possible killed now Natsu?" Kira teased.

"Nothing, I went to Lucy's to visit" he wailed

"Did you eat all her food?"

"No"

"Did you destroy her house?"

"No"

"Did you read her story again?"

No - wait! How did you know about her story?"

"She told me, and did you go over to her house again in the middle of the night?"

"No"

"Did you do all of the above?"

"Yes" wailed Natsu

"Well Natsu I can only say one thing to you right now"

"What! Can you help me?

"No, you're as dead as dragon-flesh"

"Kira-nee! Save me from the she-devil" he wailed

"This is out of my hands Natsu. You did everything you weren't supposed to do, and you woke up the she-devil" Kira teased. "I'd advised to run. Run as far and fast as you can"

"Right sis, thanks for the help!" shouted Natsu. The pink-haired trouble maker was already down the street and was soon close to exiting Mongolia to hide in the nearby forest. _That idiot, what on earth am I going to do with him?_ She thought. Turning down the road away from the guild she waited for the she-demon herself . . . Lucy.

She could see a cloud of dust erupting from behind a single figure, racing up to street towards the favoured guild of Mongolia. _Lucy, _she concluded. Her Medium length, blonde hair sprouted in various directions, and her chocolate brown eyes currently resembled the eyes of Satan himself. Natsu really out did himself this time, she looks like she gonna commit murder.

"Lucy! Where's the fire?!" Kira yelled

"Can't talk, need to kill Natsu" grumbled Lucy

"He ran off towards the forest north of Mongolia, and if you do kill him, make it quiet" advised Kira. I know I shouldn't have turned him in, but it's just plain funny to see him being beat up by Lucy. Feeling content with herself, she decided to visit Mira and the rest of the guild.

"Ohayo Minna, I'm back!" she shouted, waving to the various members inside.

"Ohayo Kira, just your usual today?" asked Mira from behind the bar

"Yes please"

"Ok Kira, coming right up"

"Thanks Mira" she said as Mira placed the drink down in front of her. Kira took the drink and took a couple of slips until she heard someone screaming bloody murder and another shouted multiple pleads for help. _Looks like Lucy found Natsu, they will so end up together_, and she giggled at that thought.

"What are you giggling about Kira?" questioned a voice next to Kira

"Nothing Gray, just thinking of a way to get Natsu and Lucy to date" she answered.

"You really care about that Flame Brain of a brother of yours, don't you?" said Gray, taking a seat next to Kira at the bar

"Shut it Ice-Prick, choose you next words carefully. Remember what happened to you last time you insulted either Natsu or I behind our backs" she growled. Gray froze as he remembered that experience, let's just say, he was not conscience for the next few days and everyone but Kira and Natsu were worried that he would or wouldn't wake up. The said teenager quickly left the bar in fear that he would relive that horrifying experience that he was forced to endure.

"Kira you know you shouldn't scare off people. It's quite anti-social of you" said Mira. Kira actually forgot that Mira was there for their whole conversation. "We were quite worried that he might not wake up again after you had that little 'talk' with him".

"Mira he was talking bad about Igneel, Natsu's father. That is not ok in my book" she pouted

"Ok, ok, but I have one question for you" Mira asked

"Yeah what is it?"

"If you're a dragonslayer like Natsu, who was your dragon?" asked Mira.

I knew this was going to come up with Mira soon, I guess I have to tell her, Kira thought. "Come on, I'll tell you, just not down here". She grabbed Mira's wrist and dragged her up to Gramps' office, it was the only room in the whole guild that was soundproof.

Closing the door behind herself, Mira stopped and asked Kira "Ok so why don't you want the rest of the guild to know? It's the only the dragon that raised you, it's not like your actually half-dragon or anything"

"That's actually closer to the truth than you know" concluded Kira

"Wait, you actually can't be half-dragon right? It's not possible!" screeched Mira

"Apparently it is or I wouldn't be here"

"Bu-but how?" questioned Mira, she sat down in the Master's chair since she felt faint. This information might be too much for her to handle, thought Kira. "Who's your father? What type of generation are you? Does Natsu even know?" questioned Mira, her questions went flying towards Kira all at once.

"No Mira, Natsu doesn't know"

"Does Gramps know?"

"Yeah, he knows. You and Gramps are the only people in the guild that know. If the magic council found out that my dragon had a dragonslayer, let alone a biological daughter, they'd find them, and either lock them up so they can't harm anyone or kill them. Most liking the first option"

"Why would they lock you up? Wouldn't they just kill them?"

"One, because they want to gloat to them and make them miserable. and two, do know how hard it is to kill a dragon? I have dragon blood in me, which makes it hard for me to die, plus dragons also practically immortal. The oldest dragon that I knew was around 5379 years old and he was in his prime" concluded Kira.

"Wait, how old are you exactly!"

"Around 484 years old" said Kira casually, like as if she answered that questioned every day.

"YOU'RE OLDER THAT GRAMPS!" she shouted

"You make that seem hard to believe"

"Wait, does that mean you knew Mavis?" Mira questioned

"Yes I knew her, I practically raised her"

"Wait, wait, wait. Ok so you're a dragonslayer, and you knew Mavis. Who the hell is you father and what dragonslayer generation are you. I know your avoiding the question"

So she finally caught on huh? Thought Kira, a smirk quickly found its way onto her face. Ok Mira, get ready to be surprised. She

"Fine I'll tell you"

"Finally, now no more jumping ship"

"Ok Mira"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" shouted Mira

"My generation is called a Generation O, I'm the first and last of my kind. And my father is Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse"

.

.

**Well that chapter's done. Thanks guys for reading it. Please Review. PM me any questions you have about the story or Kira.**

**~RyuuGirl1249**


	8. Chapter 7 - The best unexpected events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did. If I did then there actually would be someone for Laxus and personally I don't ship him and Cana together**

**Poll Results:**

**Laxus: 3**

**Sting: 1**

**Rogue: 1**

**OC: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I'm starting to get bored with this story so I might not update as much and my Exam Week is coming up so I need to study more. Sorry.**

**~ RyuuGirl1249**

**P.S. Hope you like this week's chapter.**

**... ...**

"What are you talking about Kira, no one can be half-dragon or be the daughter of that dragon. Sorry to say, but everyone knows that he's a monster that can't love" stated Mira

"Mira, he may not be able to love and he may be a monster, but he did love at a time, however long ago" said Kira

"Fine" pouted Mira, "Ready to head back down to the guild?" she asked

"Yeah, we better. Natsu wanted to tell me how he beat up some giant rat or something on the S-Class mission that he, Happy and Lucy stole" said Kira. Mira opened the door and both girls made their way back down to the lower level of the guild.

"Kira-nee! Where'd you go! I punched Ice-prick right in the face, and you missed it!" shouted Natsu.

"Mira just wanted to talk to me Natsu. Now why don't you tell me what happened on that S-Class mission that you took?" questioned Kira

"Alright! Well, I had gotten Happy to steal an S-Class job request because Laxus was being his usual bastard self and I got hit by Gramps when I went up there to beat him up. Happy had stolen this request at a place called Guluna Island, it was the cheapest request there, only 2 million jewels and a gate key" he stated.

That's still a lot of money Natsu, plus a gate key? I bet that was how you got Lucy to go with you, not that you needed it at all, right Lucy?" Kira teased.

"N-no! Natsu and I are partners, meaning that we will always go on the same jobs, plus now that I have a new friend to work with" said Lucy. _Aww she's blushing_, thought Kira.

"Sure, sure Lucy, that's the reason" Kira teased

"Hey, can I continue my story!" begged Natsu

_I have such a funny little brother, I can't wait until him and Lucy are dating. I need to get Mira to help me get them together_, she thought. "Yes Natsu, please continue your story"

"Anyway, as me, Lucy and Happy –"

"Lucy, Happy and I, Natsu" said Lucy

"Lucy! No time for word changes, I am telling the most epic story of all time!"

"Fine Natsu, tell your story" pouted Lucy

"Yay! Finally! Well, as the three of us got to Hargeon we started to ask around for someone to take us to the island, the stupid Ice-prick showed up and we were threatened by him that if we didn't come back to the guild we were expelled-"

"Which we weren't" commented Lucy

"shh ssh sshh Lucy, I'm listening to Natsu's story" said Happy

"YOU WERE THERE CAT!" shouted Lucy

"Can I finish my story?" questioned Natsu

"Yes Natsu, finish your story" said Kira

"Ok anyway, after we knocked Gray out, we tied him up and threw him in a boat and we quickly escaped before they sent Erza after us and then…"

**... ...**

"Then Deloria turned to dusk or something, making our job of getting rid of it a lot easier. Lyon or the cold emperor threw this tantrum about how he couldn't surpass his old teacher and then all of his friends and him just disappears and the village was brought back to the way it was before the giant rat I was telling you about destroyed it. Then Erza came and we destroyed the dome thingy that was making the awesome demon people lose their memory. The End" said Natsu

"That was a very long story Natsu, but the main thing is, did you have fun?" asked Kira

"Yes we did have fun, and I was awesome, but then Stripper tried to kill himself"

"Oh well, wait what!" shouted Kira

"He got all depressed because he couldn't save his teacher and the monster that they defeated was going to be alive again or something" commented Natsu

"I knew there was something wrong with him" said Kira, standing up from their table. "Well Natsu, it's getting late and I should head home," heading outside towards her house.

**... ...**

As she arrived at her cottage she quickly dressed into her PJ's and get ready for bed before closing her eyes to sleep.

_The sky burned red and the land was littered with dead and decaying bodies, a lone, hooded figure stood alone on the land. Their body soaked in their own blood and the blood of their fallen enemies. Their sword grasped in their hands, ready to take the life of the opponent kneeling before them. The bloodied mess, that was their opponent begged for forgiveness, and prayed for mercy, but none was given_. _In one swift move the victims head was on the ground, their body slumped then fell and the victor showed no emotion._ "What had you done!" shouted Kira, "That person did not need to die!" _"But he did, he was the enemy. He would have killed us all if we hadn't" the figure mumbled. The figure turned towards Kira smiling the whole time. "I mean we are the same person of course" it grinned. Kira stared wide-eyed at the figure, too shocked to say anything, a sword planted in her stomach and the murderer stared at her right in the face. Kira realised that her world was going black; she could feel the blood pouring from her stomach and the figure whispered into her ear, "Times up, now you die"._

_The bloodied figure smiled and slipped off its hood, and Kira's eyes widened._

_The bloodied figure was her_.

"AHHHH!" shouted Kira, shooting up from her bed, scrambling as far as she could away from it. That nightmare or memory, was terrifying, it was something she never wanted to witness again. _The boy that i killed was a spy, a traitor to their side, he deserved what he got_, she thought.

"I think I need a coffee"

"I think you do to, I mean, that was a big scream"

"What are you doing here Laxus? I thought you were on a mission?" she asked.

"Yeah we were, but we just got back and I decided to visit you, but when I heard you scream I thought something happened to you, so I can as quickly as I could" he said

"Oh tin-man, you do have a heart" she teased

"Shut it" he snapped

"Fine" she said, walking towards the kitchen. "Are you coming for not, I know you haven't had breakfast yet"

Laxus quickly got up and headed towards the kitchen with her_. I hope that she knows how much a dragonslayer eats_, he thought.

"Pancakes fine with you Laxus?" she asked. Laxus nodded at her to ask her as a yes. "Ok let's get started" she exclaimed. Kira got out the bowls and frying pan, as well as all the ingredients needed for their breakfast. And about 30 minutes later both mages had a very delicious meal in front of them. "Dig in Laxus, or it'll go cold"

"Thanks Snowflake for breakfast"

"It's fine Thunderhead" she giggled

"What?" he questioned

"No-nothing, it's just that you have pancake batter on your cheek" she giggled

Rubbing his opposite cheek he asked again, "Is it off?"

Her giggling had now turned into a laugh, "No, you missed it completely. Here let me get it". She grabbed a nearby tablecloth and wet it under the tap, before bring it up to Laxus' cheek and wiping off the batter. "There you go, all gone"

"Thanks Kira"

"No problem Laxus"

What neither mage knew what that they were both leaning towards each other until their lips touched. Neither of them drew away until a minute or so passed, and they didn't move until they kissed again. And they were both glad that no one was there to see them. But what they didn't know was that was a certain group of people were spying on them from under Kira's window.

And they were not happy one bit.

**... ...**

**I hope guys liked that chapter; but the nightmare/memory was a bit hard to write. I was trying to make it creepy but I don't think I was able to do that. Plus, I updated a bit early this week cause I'm going away on the weekend. and Laxus and Kira finally kissed guys, YAY!**

**~ RyuuGirl1249**

**P.S Thanks guys for reading my story.**

**P.P.S. PM me any questions about my story**


	9. Chapter 8 - You bastard!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys just a quick note before I start the chapter. I'm really sorry if Kira sounds or is a Mary Sue but this is my first story and I must also admit that the reason that I have not been writing lately is because I haven't really felt like writing. Sorry everyone. Holidays are here and I hope that I can write more but I'm also going away for half of it. Sorry again.**

**I am also going to try and write this chapter in first person. Wish me luck**

**... …..**

**Laxus Pov**

'_I can't believe that this is happening, what am I doing_?' I thought. '_I mean, she was obviously staying in the guild before but now… I guess I'll have to tell her. It's happening today anyway_'

"Hey Kira, um I hav-" I started to say

"Laxus, what are we?" she questions

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to stay as friends or are we going to be something more?" she asks

"I don't know what do you want to be?"

"Let's give us a try"

"Fine. Come on Snowflake, let's head to the guild"

"Alright"

I grabbed my girlfriend's hand a sneaked a quick kiss before we both headed towards the guild. One thing I always wandered about was the locked trapdoor behind her house. No one knows about how many times I have tried to get in there. "Hey Kira, what's in the trapdoor behind your house?"

"Nothing you need to know about Laxus"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't"

"Whatev-" I quickly dropped that subject when I felt the wind change and three familiar scents drifted towards us. '_Why are they here?_'

"Why is the Thunder God Tribe here?" she glared

"I don't know. I swear I didn't know they were here. They must have followed me". '_I wonder what they want. I may as well ask them_' I thought. It seems that Kira must have thought the same thing because she shouted towards them.

"Come out you cowards! I know that your there!"

The Thunder God tribe crept out from the trees and walked towards Kira and I. and you could tell by our faces that we were not thrilled that we were being spied on. "Why were you spying on us?" I snarled. They may be my team, but would you feel comfortable if they were spying on you?

"Did you tell her Laxus?" Freed asked

"Tell me what Laxus?" I could feel her glare on my back.

"I'mtakingoverFairyTail" I rushed

"Huh? What did you say?"

I leaned towards and said loud and clear "I'm taking over Fairy Tail. And there's nothing you can do about it"

"YOU BASTARD!"

I felt a small fist on my cheek, and looked towards Kira who had her hand clenched in a fist. "You're weak as usual Kira, you couldn't even move me in the slightest" I sneered.

"I hate you" she snarled

I chuckled, it was so fun to make her mad. "I'll show you a real punch", I hit her right in the face making her hit a tree behind her. "Let's go, we have a guild master to overthrow". I turned in my lightning mode and headed towards the guild.

**….. …..**

**Kira Pov.**

'Ow, what happened? Oh right, that bastard punched me' I groggily got up and leaned to the tree behind me. "I have to warn the guild". I jogged towards the guild, only to realise that it was too late. The town was destroyed in various parts and there were still parts of the town lighting up. I hurried towards the guild as fast as I could go and I had one single thought.

'_Laxus and Thunder God Tribe, when I find you, no matter where you hide, shit is going down_'

**….. …..**

**Authors Note**

**Kira's mad! And Laxus is a bastard, I like Laxus but in this arc he's really crazy. He gets better throughout to series though [in the actual storyline of Fairy Tail].**

**Sorry again for not updating earlier but I'm going on a grand adventure. Not really, wish me luck. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. PM me any questions you have about the story.**

**~ RyuuGirl1249**


	10. Chapter 9 - Damn It!

**Hi guys I'm back from my grand adventure and boy it was cold. Sorry that the chapter has taken a while, if you have any questions about the story PM me and I'll answer it for you. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

** . -_Kira's Pov_- . **

'_That low life man better not hurt anyone. I may like him but no one, and I mean no one hurts my family'_, I thought. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't notice two figures that were fighting above me until I saw that they were doing to crash right on top of me. "Mira?" I questioned before they crashed in front of me. '_That was a close one. I hope th- Wait! Since when has Mira used magic? I thought she gave it up after Lisanna died? Is that Freed?_' I thought. It was true, she was fighting a battered up Freed and she was using magic!

"Go Mira, kill him!" I shouted as I ran past the pair. I wanted her to kill him, but I knew she wouldn't, Mira was too nice for that. One can hope right? '_This is getting out of control. Why is he doing this? Fairy Tail is family. Family members do not pit everyone against each other'_ I thought. I had noticed Laxus' personality changing over the years, for the last few months he started to say things about Fairy Tail being full of weak mages, yeah right. He probably thought that because he was an S-Class mage. Guess what Laxus, not everyone can be an overpowered jack-ass that doesn't care for his family. This is some of the things that wove their way into my mind as I ran through the city.

_**BOOM! **_

I screamed. Something had landed on me, curse my life. Did everything literally hate me today or is it Saisho no ichi giving me a bad day because they can? I was in pain, so much pain, it seems that there was a battle in this area earlier and this part of a building hadn't fallen off of it until I ran right under it. Just my luck. Here I am trying to stop Laxus, when a building has decided to give me a bone crushing hug '_If you are out there Saisho no ichi, thank you for making me have a high pain tolerance, cause I love being crushed by a bloody building_' I swear I could hear my sarcasm in my head, '_Great now I'm going crazy. About time, I've been at Fairy Tail for a while now and I did know Mavis'_.

This is bloody perfect, wait until I get my hands on you Laxus. If I got my hands on you of course, this wall was heavy, like really heavy and I can't lift it off me because it landed on my back, crushed my right hand and left leg, bloody perfect, I can't move and to make things work my sword, Demonic Heart' was piercing into my right leg. '_I'm gonna have a sore back and leg tomorrow, if I have my leg tomorrow._ _Now what should I do for the next few hours? Scream? That might work, I'm too far from the guild for anyone to hear me, but there might be people around that could help me. Try to break the building? No it might cause more to fall on me'_. "Is anyone out there? Help! Kinda getting crushed here!" I shouted. What? Like I said earlier today, someone can hope right? I lay there for what felt like hours, shouting and screaming towards nothing, I swear that everyone had either run away or no one lived in this area. Mongolia had turned into a ghost town, Laxus' games has turned this place into somewhere to be feared, no one wanted to be here, everything was falling apart.

"Help" I whispered before I faded into darkness.

…**.…**

**Like the Chapter? I didn't know what to write for it sorry, remember PM me any questions you have about the story**

**~ RyuuGirl1249**


	11. Chapter 10 - Saying Goodbye

**I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update weekly again whether it's just questions or a new chapter [the questions will be added to the chapters]. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail [but I wish I did], but I do own Kira Obsidian**

…**. Kira's Pov ….**

When I awoke I could see nothing but darkness, cold, lonely darkness. My senses were all over the joint, I couldn't see, couldn't smell, or touch (which could have been from the wall covering me) and I was in agonising pain. I felt weak. Not like tired weak (but I really was), but weak as in I couldn't do anything, like the world had given up on me and I had given up on the world.

I felt and heard the crumbled building being lifted off me and I heard someone shouting at me to stay awake. That was one of the few things that I could do right now and unfortunately for them, I had welcomed the dark, cold, sleepy void of unconsciousness.

…**.. . …..**

I felt arms underneath me, carrying me to somewhere. I didn't know who it was, but I felt safe here. Something told me [maybe instinct?] that this person was here to help me; they were taking me somewhere safe. I lay there for what felt like hours, gathering up strength so that I could open my eyes. Now I guess that you're wondering why I didn't check their scent. Well, if you get crushed by a building, become covered in dirt, grime and dust and feel like you went to hell and back and are still able to check for scents around you, you're getting on a lot better than me. No really, you have to try it, it's really fun. Not.

"I really need a bath, even a shower would do" I mumbled

"I bet you do, you smell disgusting and you're covered in dirt and dust. How did this happen?" the mystery person replied in a deep voice.

"You're a pleasant person to talk to"

"Great"

'_So my saviour is a guy, well I hope so cause my hearings not the greatest right now and he happens to be an arse_' I thought

"Yes I am male, and no wonder your hearings not great, I found you underneath a fucking building what did you expect?"

"Great, now I can't think to myself without saying it out aloud" I murmured. _'At lest he knows that he's an arse'._

…**Mystery Pov...**

'Good, she doesn't know that it's me. I may as well play the part of some random saviour'. "What happened to you?"

"I was running past the place where you found me, looking for a guy called Laxus Dreyer, when hall of the bloody building crashed on top of me. My sword made it worse for my right leg and my other leg, left arm and body got crushed completely by the building" she replied.

'_How is her hair is still soft after being crushed and covered in dirt?_' I thought. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Well it could be that he beat up my family, punched me in the stomach, knocking me out for hours or be the fact that he couldn't even face me after everything that happened today. He could have explained what was happening to me before he hit me, like really who does that to someone?"

"Good to know that I'm appreciated. But I'm guessing you want him to explain to you why he did it" I sneered.

"Where are you taking me" she asked

"I umm… I saw your guild mark, so I'll take you to your guild. If they don't kill me first" I mumbled the final part

"What was that?"

'_Shit_' "None of your business girly" I sneered

"Fine, be an asshole then. You know, you're really like Laxus"

'_You've got no idea Snowflake'_

…**Kira's Pov…**

'_Same old Laxus, its funny that he's trying to fool me into thinking it's not him ',_ "How far are we from the guild?"

"Not that far, just around the corner" he replied

"You sure? I don't exactly know who you are and I don't think you have given me any reason to trust you"

"Fine, next time I find you underneath a building I won't bother with helping you"

"You're _such_ a gentleman"

"Thank you"

"That was sarcasm"

"I know"

"I hate you"

"Good to know"

"I just have one question, whatdid you do to my guild exactly?"

"Something that I now regret for the rest of my life" 'Y_ou better regret it!'_

"Good, that means that you learnt something"

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

"Damare!" he hissed. Laxus signed, "Come on; let's get you cleaned up before you see everyone again"

"Fine, you know Laxus, you never did explain to me why to attacked me and the guild?" I felt his whole body stiffen. '_Was he really that worried about me knowing it was him?' _I noticed that he stopped walking and I was put down, and I really wasn't in the mood for talking?

"Look Kira, I really regret attacking you and the guild, especially you. But I was a power hungry arse that didn't care for people that I had deemed weaker than me in magic"

"Do I look like I give a fuck? What bloody idiot believes that power is everything?" I shouted, I was beyond pissed at him.

"Look I said that I was fucking sorry? What more do you want from me?"

"Well I certainly don't know" I said sarcastically, "how about find a way to fix all the bloody mess that you caused! That might make things a whole lot better!"

"I believe that I will leave that up to you Snowflake" he taunted

"And why the bloody hell will I let you do that?" I growled

"Well firstly, you're the guild's go to girl whenever flame-brain destroys something" he sneered. "And secondly, I was kinda excommunicated from the guild"

"Well~ you did have it coming to you. Cause you and the Raijinshū did pretty much destroy about half of Mongolia. I guess someone finally wacked some sense into you huh?"

"Shut up! Ash-for-brains is a lot stronger. Stronger than I thought the pipsqueak was"

"HAHAHA! You got beat by Natsu, that's rich" I laughed, '_I can't believe that Laxus got beat by Natsu. It's hilarious'_. I wiped the tears that I had shed in my outburst. "Thanks for the humour"

"It wasn't a fucking joke"

"Aww. Poor little Sparky got beaten my idiotic little brother" I giggled

"Look demon wench, I just came to say I was bloody sorry for what I did and to tell you that I was leaving"

"Well… Sayonara!" I cheerfully said as I waved to him

"You're a cold hearted bitch you know that"

"You bet I do Laxus"

"I really hate you sometimes"

"Good I'll add it to the record"

"Fucking bitch" he murmured

"Pardon, what was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Why aren't you leaving yet?"

"You're also awfully bunt as well"

"Shut up"

"Oh, right. Here open this when you're alone, ok" he said as he handed me a letter

"Fine, if it'll get you to leave"

"Thanks"

"See ya Sparky"

"See ya Snowflake, don't get into any trouble"

"Laxus, I'm in Fairy Tail. Trouble follows us around '_but it's mainly Natsu'_ like a bad smell" I sweat dropped at the thought of Natsu. You have to admit that it's true; Natsu and trouble never seem to be far apart. I waved at Laxus as he grabbed his pack and headed towards the main street of town. '_That idiot better not start anymore troubl_e'.

**…Later that night…**

I sat on top of one of the roofs that showed the Fairy Tail Fantasia below me. '_Everyone looks amazing' _I thought as I saw Lucy, Levy and Bisca dancing. Mira had turned herself into a giant lizard, Erza was transforming into different armours. And Master Makarov was dancing or jumping around on his float with the energy of a small child. I stayed there long after the guild bore the mark that Laxus created, long after the parade ended, just lying on the roof of the building. I was staring at the night sky, naming and renaming the constellation that lay above me. I drifted off at around early morning, only to be awoken by the bustling market and town. I climbed down off the roof only to realise something that I can't believe that I forgot.

'_I'm gonna have soo much fun explaining my day to the guild'_ I sweat-dropped at the thought.

…**_…**

**Hey guys, it's RyuuGirl1249 here! Sorry about the wait for an update, I was away for most of the holidays and I was sick for another good majority of it. this update is only really another version of Chapter 10 – Saying Goodbye, but I want you guys to tell me which version you like better. Thanks. PM me any questions you have about the story or anything you want to happen in the story.**

**~RyuuGirl1249 out!**

**Remember cookies are healthy!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Aftermath

I ran along the deserted path towards my house, clutching the letter in one hand and my necklace in the other, since the stupid chain broke again… why do the chains only last a few decades? '_Stupid bastard never thinks things through, what was doing through his head when he got that idea. And where did he end up? Excommunicated, that's what!'_ I do admit that I do like Laxus, quite a lot actually, but with his current actions I don't see myself giving him a chance until he's able to prove himself.

After scavenging for my house key in my pocket, I some of the dust off my top and pants, I love my cargo pants but the amount of dust and dirt on them was outrageous. I changed out of my top and pants for a light blue halter top and short black pants; I reattached my belt and slipped on my dark brown boots and headed out the door towards a certain jewellers, Moonlit Crystal. Out of all the jewellers in Mongolia, this one seemed to make the chains that last longer than most and this has caused me to continuously purchase my chains for my necklace, seeing as no matter what I do nowadays is break them.

"Ahh, hello Dove, it happened again didn't it" chuckled a man within the store with a heavy accent.

"Yes Ant, I broke it again" I replied, Anton and his family had owned this shop for many decades and I had become very close with his family. Anton had even started to call me Dove, I have no idea why he calls me that but I resorted to calling him Ant after him practically getting under peoples feet when he was a child, resulting in me stepping on him like you would for an ant.

"Anton, Dove, my name is Anton" he replied polishing one of the glass cabinets. His wife Claire stood nearby helping another woman choose between earrings. "I'll go get your chain for you, try to get at least a decade out of it". Anton and his wife use to live up in the north, but came to run the shop after his uncle past away a few decades ago, the fifty-something year old man, only knew about me not aging, as he proclaimed that I was gifted by the gods. I trusted his family quite a lot seeing as his great-grandfather got me out of a sticky situation during his time.

"Thanks Anton, you're the best" I said as said man handed me a new chain. I traded him a pure gold coin

"It's alright Dove anytime" he replied, "I still don't see why you pay use for the chains anymore, from what you paid my grandfather for your first chain is more than enough for use to buy the metal for your chains"

"Ant, you made me a chain, I pay you for your hard work, and everyone goes home happy"

"Yes alright thank you Dove. Now get outta here, you need to get back to your guild"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. See ya Ant, bye Claire" I shouted as I exited the shop, the said woman looked up and waved as I left. I travelled along the main street of Mongolia in the direction towards the guild only stopping once at the bakery to buy three strawberry cakes, a bag of spicy sugar cookies and two blueberry muffins. As I entered the guild I wasn't surprised to see Natsu covered head to toe in casts and bandages along with Gajeel, I actually giggled at the both of them, they looked absolutely ridiculous. Unfortunately this drew the attention of a few of my guild mates, one of which was Erza Scarlet.

"Where have you been?" declared the red-haired menace in a surprisingly calm voice, only this made her seem more threatening in every possible way imaginable.

"Nowhere Erza, but I brought you cakes if that might lightens your mood?" I replied calmly, holding out the cakes, if they found out I was with Laxus, she'd gut me like a fish, even if her swords weren't made of platinum she'd find a way.

"Thank you Kira" the Titania replied, taking the cakes from my hands and proceeded back to her seat to consume the cakes. _'Those won't last her long'_ I thought.

"Kira, your back! Where did you go? I didn't see you at the parade last night" greeted Mira

"Hello Mira, don't worry I was there, you just couldn't see me because I watched from the roofs of the houses." I said as I headed towards the bar, it was only a matter of time until Natsu notices the cookies I got him, so I may as well give them to him now. "Yo, Natsu!" I shouted.

"Kira-nee! You're back; did you see the parade last night?" said person shouted back towards me.

"Yeah kiddo, I did, nice bandages by the way. I picked up some Spicy Sugar cookies for you on the way here, do you want them" I questioned him, holding up said bag.

"Arigato Kira-nee" the pink haired boy exclaimed grabbing the bakery goods from me.

…**._….**

_Dear Laxus,_

_Don't make any assumptions about me writing to you. No offense but I still am current annoyed and disappointed with you. I must admit that I do miss you a bit. When I looked around the guild this morning, of course after I handed out a few bakery goods that I purchased to keep Erza off my case of why I wasn't around. And, well, the guild felt empty for once. Well that was until Natsu found out about you being excommunicated, which led to him exclaiming that Laxus was a part of the guild and Gramps had no right to exile him. Subconsciously I think Freed was able to lighten everyone's mood when he arrived at the guild a few minutes ago. The green haired mage claimed that he was trying a new hair style, I don't think he realised that incredibly short hair did not suit him, but we got a few laughs out of it. I think Lucy (you remember Lucy right? She was the one that beat Bickslow) asked one of her spirits, Cancer, to get it back to its original length. I hope your travel are going well, I think Gramps is staying to plan something, and thanks to you, I have to help with the paper work, THAT WAS YOUR JOB YOU ASS!_

_From Kira,_

_P.S. Pick me up something would ya please!_

"Ah ha! Finished" I shouted as I stood up from one of the tables at Fairy Tail, it was later at night so there was no one around but the master to question my actions. "Now all I need to do I post this and I'll-"

"Do you even know which town he's in?" announced the older appearing man. I must say this thought brought me out of my excitement, and forced me to face reality; I had no fricking idea where he was. "I thought so, but I must admit that I am curious that you are writing to him, I mean after what he did to you, you of all people should be angry with him". I had to tell him about what happened to me, not everything, only the part where Laxus punched me. I know, you're all like 'You're over four and a half centuries old, his punched can hurt that much', but it does when he's added lightning into it and you haven't actually properly used magic in about five decades.

"Yeah, I must admit that I am disappointed in his behaviour but I saw him afterwards, after you excommunicated him that is, and I could tell that he hated himself for what he did, so I'm gonna try to forgive him and his actions, it's hard trust me, but I'm trying"

"Give it here"

"Huh?"

"Give me the letter, I can't promise that I won't read it, but when I find out where he is I'll send it to him for you"

"Really Gramps? Thanks" I said as I hugged the older man.

"You know, you're acting very much like a child for someone who's older than me"

"Hey! I had to grow up quicker than this lot, so let me have I little fun for once"

"Writing letters that possibly won't get answered for a long time is fun?" he questioned

"Shut up"

"O well, it's getting late, you better get home" the old man chuckled

"Ok, well, see ya tomorrow Gramps" I replied. I have to say, 'I bet he reads that letter, but I'll allow it, I mean he is going to try and find Laxus for me' I grinned as I walked through the undergrowth to get home.

**..._...**

**Hey Guys, **

**I'm sorry this took so long and im sorry that it's not that great, but i've been suffering from a case of writers bloke and i have also been preoccupied. Schools starting up again soon, so i might not be able to write as much (not that i'm doing it anyway). But i have been mostly reading the Manga for Fairy Tail, sooo much has happened!**

**Thanks for reading **

**~RyuuGirl1249~**

**P.S. Remember if you have any questions just PM me k**


	13. Authors Note

**Hey Guys, sorry but this isn't an update, but I have been given a lot of negative reviews about my story. I'm very sorry to those who have been nice to me while I've been writing but to those reviewers who have in fact written mean stuff about my story. because of this I may just have to update my story on my Quotev account, just so I don't have to listen to those people telling me to stop writing. What a wonderful hobby you must have! And to my wonderful negative reviewers didn't your parents ever tell you that if you have nothing to say don't say anything at all? **

**~RyuuGirl1249**


End file.
